


A'Mennie'diel

by AngelynMoon



Series: Deal [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: Lucifer doesn't think it is a good idea for Alec to spend the entire summer in Hell so they go to a theme park.This is a companion piece to Deal.





	A'Mennie'diel

Summary: Lucifer doesn't think it is a good idea for Alec to spend the entire summer in Hell so they go to a theme park.

This is a companion piece to Deal.

\-----

Maze looked around the entrance and frowned as she poked at some of the things she saw.

"What is the purpose of this?" The Demon asked, they had chosen a female form when Alec commented that they would look like they belonged better if they were female, like a family.

"To have fun!" Alec grinned up at Maze, taking their hand in his and putting his other hand in Lucifer's.

Lucifer shook their joined hands, trying to shake Alec's hand away but Alec held firm.

"If I hold your hand I won't get lost." Alec said, grinning cheekily up at Lucifer.

Lucifer looked down at his son, he spoke the truth Lucifer knew that there was more to it.

"The truth, spawnling." Maze said, shaking Alec's hand with theirs, to get the boy to look at them.

Alec looked at Maze and then down at the ground, "Mom never lets me hold her hand, she says I'm too old for that."

Lucifer frowned, "You are only seven summers, correct?"

Alec nodded, looking up at his father.

"Is not fourteen the age of adulthood?" Lucifer asked.

"It's eighteen." Alec said, "But I'm a Nephilim and I have to be a soldier."

Lucifer huffed, "When you are with me you may," Lucifer shuddered as he continued, "Hold my hand."

"Really?" Alec asked excitedly, "Do I have to ask?"

Lucifer paused, considering having Alec ask each time he wished to hold Lucifer's hand before realizing how tedious that would be, "No, you may simply take my hand."

"You may do so with me as well, child." Maze smiled at the boy.

Alec grinned back, "Can we go on the rides now?" 

"Off we go." Lucifer said and they were off.

\----

Lucifer collapsed on to the bench next to Maze, "This is exhausting, how is he still going?"

Maze lifted their head up from the table where they had set it when they sat down to wait while Alec and Lucifer got food from the food stand, Alec was still waiting for them to finish their order, he stood at the counter bouncing a little with energy.

"I don't know." Maze admitted, "I'm less tired after a long day of torture."

"Lucifer." An unwelcome voice came from behind them.

"Amenadiel." Lucifer sneered, "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to return you to Hell." The large Angel told him.

"Hi." Alec grinned at Amenadiel as he sat next to Maze, "Are you one of Lucifer's Demons too?"

"I am not." The Angel said with a frown at Alec, "Who are you?"

"Amenadiel, this is my Son, Alexander." Lucifer told his brother.

"Your son." Amenadiel said slowly.

Alec nodded and pulled the straw from his milkshake to lick the sides of it.

"And you are here, why?" Amenadiel asked Alec.

"My mother's husband doesn't want me since I'm not his and my mom doesn't like that I'm proof she cheated on him." Alec shrugged, his mother had been mean to him ever since Lucifer had rescued him from a beating at Robert's hands.

"And you are at this place for what purpose?" Amenadiel inquired.

"It's fun." Alec smiled, "And Hell is boring." Alec turned to his meal.

"You allow a child to spend time in Hell?" Amenadiel frowned at Lucifer.

"What else am I meant to do with him, the least I can do is bring him back to Earth for some normal human interactions, but I suppose our day is finished." Lucifer sighed and watched Alec's head shoot up and his eyes fill with tears.

But the boy didn't protest, he merely took the remains of the meal and threw it in a nearby trash, he then stood next to the table.

"I'm ready to go." Alec said dejectedly.

Lucifer stood as well and put his hands on Alec's shoulders, "We'll do something else soon."

"But won't he," Alec indicated Amenadiel, "Make us leave then too?" Alec asked, voice wobbling a little, trying to keep from crying and failing a little.

Lucifer wanted to say no but Lucifer didn't lie and never would, not to his son.

"I am sorry, Alexander." Lucifer said softly.

Amenadiel watched the scene and felt sorry about interrupting the child's fun.

"I suppose a few more hours would not hurt, but when the boy is ready you will return to Hell." Amenadiel told them, "I will stay to make sure you do."

Alec's face lit up and he grabbed Amenadiel's hand, "Will you go on the tallest ride with me, Maze and Lucifer won't go with me and they say I need an adult. Please?" Alec pleaded, looking up at the other.

Amenadiel stared down at his brother's spawn for a long moment, "Very well."

"Yes!" Alec shouted jumping up and down excitedly, then he stopped and looked at the Angel, "Who are you anyway if you aren't one of Lucifer's Demons?"

"My name is Amenadiel, Lucifer is my brother." Amenadiel told Alec.

"Amen-I-dial?" Alec tried to say his name.

"Amenadiel." Amenadiel corrected.

"That's really hard to say." Alec said, "Can I call you something else?"

"What do you wish to call me?"

Alec frowned in thought, "Can I call you Mennie?" 

Amenadiel looked down into the boy's hopeful face and realized that he didn't have the heart to tell the boy no, so he nodded once and then turned to glare at Lucifer when his brother laughed.

Alec smiled though, "Thank you, Mennie, let's go get in line!"

Amenadiel was shocked when the child began dragging him over to the line to wait for the roller coaster, Lucifer and Maze following after them more sedately.

They spent the rest of the day going on every ride Alec was tall enough for and playing every game they could, by the time the day was done Alec wsa finally waning but he didn't want to leave and Lucifer had a small smirk on his face as he watched Alec struggle to keep going until with a soft sigh Lucifer handed to prizes they had won to Mazikeen and lifted his son into his arms, letting the boy wrap his legs around his waist with his arms draped over his shoulders.

"It's time for you to go to sleep." Lucifer murmured.

"But, I'm not that," Her Alec paused to yawn as his eyes began drifting closed now that he was stilled, "Tired."

Lucifer smiled a little as he felt Alec go limp in his arms as he fell asleep.

"Of course not." Lucifer said softly.

Amenadiel stared at his brother as he interacted with his son, before Lucifer turned to him, "Are you going to take us back, now?"

Amenadiel nodded, "Next time tell me if you wish to spend time doing something of this sort with your son." Amenadiel looked at the sleeping child on Lucifer's shoulder, "Perhaps I will join you again."

Lucifer looked surprised for a moment but nodded and the next moment they were at the entrance of Hell and Amenadiel was half hugging Alec and saying a farewell that Alec mumble a response to before he left them.

Amenadiel sat in his place of rest in heaven and wondered at the child he'd discovered with Lucifer, he'd remained with them at the Theme Park not only to make sure Lucifer was returned to Hell at the end of the day as promised but to also see how his child fearing brother interacted with this child he claimed as his own.

Amenadiel had expected a stern, annoyed Lucifer that grudgingly allowed the child to do things, what he'd discovered was an awkwardly indulgent brother who not only rode many rides with his child but had the patience to teach him new skills to play the side games that were scattered around the park.

Even the Demon had shown a soft side towards the boy, allowing him to call them Maze instead of their entire name.

It was almost unnerving the differences that Amenadiel saw in his brother when the Angel of Hell interacted with the child, especially the way the Angel had lifted the boy and let him fall asleep before they went back to Hell.

Amenadiel was torn, the child certainly did not deserve Hell, but, the way the spawn had soaked in the warmth and affection Mazikeen and Lucifer had given made Amenadiel think the boy deserved them and what they offered.

It was a small thought, almost an actual prayer, that made Amenadiel hope that he'd be permitted to spend a day of fun with the small group again, it might be nice... to be an uncle.

\----

A/N: Someone wanted the stories behind Alec meeting Michale and Amenadiel so here we are, one down another to go.


End file.
